60 minutes
by arisa maharani
Summary: terpenjara itu memang tak menyenangkan, tapi bila aku bisa melihat indahnya dunia bersamamu walaupun itu hanya singkat aku akan bahagia. dan kenangan itu selalu ada diotakku.   straight-first FF-please RnR


**_60 minutes_**

__Disclaimer : super junior milik SME__

Personilnya (termasuk author) milik Tuhan YME dan Orang tua masing-masing

Story + Out Character (OC) milik saya

Cast : Park Jung Soo – main chara (18 years old)

Shin Yoon Jae – main chara (16 years old)

Rate : T for Teen

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, angst

Author's note : if you don't want to read it just say to me, i'll remove you from tags.

At last, enjoy reading! ^^

#park Jung soo POV

"Sampai disini dulu, besok kita sambung lagi," ucap _songsaenim_ setelah melepaskan kacamata plusnya. Tampak jelas gurat-gurat lelah di wajah beliau yang tak lagi muda. Aku mengangguk kecil sambil menutup buku-buku pelajaran yang kubiarkan terbuka diatas meja yang membatasi aku dengan _songsaenim_.

"_Annyeong_, beristirahatlah," lanjut _songsaenim_ tersenyum lembut kepadaku. Beliau langsung berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan sebesar 3m x 5m bercat putih bersih. Lagi-lagi aku mengangguk kecil.

Ekor mataku beralih ke pintu yang menghubungkan ruangan ini dengan ruangan lain dengan tatapan datar. Kuhirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin kemudian menghembuskannya pelan-pelan. Rasa sesak didadaku berangsur-angsur menghilang. Aku tersenyum tipis.

Kutelusuri tiap inci 'penjara' ini hingga akhirnya tertumbuk pada kalender kecil yang angkanya hampir semua tercoret warna merah. Aku mulai bangkit dari dudukku dan berjalan ke arah satu-satunya kalender di ruangan ini. Kubuka tutup spidol merah yang selalu ada di kantong celanaku dan mulai menyilang angka dalam kalender tersebut.

Aku mendengus kecil. Sudah 5000 hari kulewati di penjara ini tanpa melakukan hal-hal yang menarik. Hanya balkon yang menjadi penghiburku saat aku merindukan dunia luar yang indah.

Bukannya tak pernah keluar dari 'penjara' ini, malah dulu waktu kecil aku sering berpetualang mencari hal baru. Namun karena sebuah vonis kejam membuatku mau tak mau terikat disini. Dan sekarang aku benar-benar lupa bagaimana rasanya berada di dunia luar.

Aku menyeret kaki lemahku menuju balkon kamar, menikmati semilir angin sejuk yang membelai tengkukku lembut. Aku mengadahkan kepalaku ke atas, kedua mataku tak berkedip melihat permadani gelap yang dihiasi emas-emas kecil serta sang dewi berbentuk croissant cerah.

Puas melihat langit aku mulai menatap keadaan sekitar dari penjara mewah ini. Mengamati daun-daun merah yang berguguran dari pohonnya lalu menatap iri kepada anak-anak yang asik bermain di luar rumah mereka.

Tes!

Salju? Belum saatnya salju datang. Tapi aku senang bisa merasakan lembutnya bola-bola kecil putih itu. Kuakui, aku memang menyukai warna putih. Kupejamkan mataku rapat-rapat, kutengadahkan kedua tanganku keatas. Tak ada salahnya aku menikmatinya kan?

"_Oppa_!" seru seseorang menghancurkan kesenanganku tiba-tiba, aku langsung melihat kebawah. Kulihat ada seorang _yeoja_ memakai sweater biru lembut dan boots kuning cerah. Ia mengeratkan syal putih saljunya agar tak merasa dingin lalu berlari kecil menuju balkon 'penjara'ku ini.

"_Oppa_ tidak tidur? Ini sudah malam," ujar _yeoja_ itu polos, aku tersenyum kecil.

"_Aniy_, Yoon Jae. Kenapa kau tidak tidur?," tanyaku balik.

"Mana mungkin aku melewatkan salju pertama di musim dingin ini, _oppa_."

_Yeoja_ itu, Shin Yoon Jae. Tetanggaku yang tinggal di depan rumahku ini. Dialah satu-satunya orang yang mau berteman dengan diriku yang lemah ini. Selalu menyemangatiku ketika aku putus asa dengan kelemahanku. Menjadi tempat sandaran ketika aku lelah. Membuatku tersenyum dengan tingkah lakunya yang polos.

"_Oppa_ melamun," ujarnya menyentakku untuk kembali ke alam nyata. Aku tertawa kikuk.

"Lho, syalmu?" tanyaku ketika jemariku tak sengaja menyentuh syal putih salju yang mengunci kehangatan di batang leherku. Dia tersenyum hangat lalu melompati balkon 'penjara'ku.

"_Oppa_ lebih membutuhkan. _Oppa_, ayo kita nikmati salju diluar sana," ajaknya sambil menarik tanganku untuk melompat dari balkon ini.

"Ta, tapi..."

"Hanya sebentar, _jebal_..." lirihnya sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya. Tak tega, akhirnya aku menurut.

"Fuuwwaaa, memang benar dari sini salju lebih indah!" seruku senang saat kami berjalan-jalan di jalan kecil blok rumah kami. Tatapanku menatap takjub pepohonan yang mulai tertimbun salju.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain ayunan, _oppa_?" ajaknya kembali menarik tanganku menuju ayunan kecil di taman blok rumah kami. Aku kembali menurut.

"_Oppa_, ayo kita bermain siapa yang paling tinggi ayunannya. Yang menang nanti ditraktir kue mochi oleh yang kalah," ucapnya bersemangat. Aku menoleh kearahnya, lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah, kita mulai!" jawabku ikut bersemangat.

"_Tul_..."

"_Hana_..."

"_Seis_!" dan kami berdua saling mengayunkan ayunan kami dengan semangat. Tawa memenuhi atmosfer taman kecil di blok kami. Tak peduli hal itu akan mengganggu orang lain. Malam ini adalah salju terindah di tahun ini.

Degg!

Ugh, kenapa rasa sakit itu menyerangku kembali disaat aku mulai menikmati malam yang indah ini? Akh, aku harus bertahan. Tapi, pandanganku mulai mengabur dan rasa sakit ini semakin menusuk-nusuk jantungku. Telingaku mendadak pengang dari suara berisik Yoon Jae dan kepalaku terasa berputar-putar.

Bruk!

Gelap.

####

Kubuka mataku perlahan ketika cahaya sang surya menembus korden tipis yang menutupi jendela 'penjara'ku. Samar-samar kudengar suara kicauan sekelompok burung kecil yang hinggap di ranting pohon maple rumahku. Dan detik selanjutnya aku mendengar suara serak dari eommaku.

"Jung soo, kau sudah sadar? Syukurlah," ungkap _eomma_ku sambil mengusap-usap rambut coklatku penuh kasih sayang. Sedangkan tangannya yang lain menggenggam erat tangan kananku. Aku tersenyum sehingga memperlihatkan kedua lesung pipi kebanggaanku.

"Euhm, _annyeong_ _oppa_," sapa Yoon Jae yang sebelumnya tertidur pulas di samping kiriku. Dia tersenyum manis sebelum akhirnya dia membulatkan kedua bola matanya.

"_Oppa_ sudah sadar?" serunya tak percaya, aku semakin memperdalam senyumanku. Mendadak ia memeluk erat tubuh lemahku dan mulai menangis.

"Hiks, aku kira _oppa_ tak akan bangun lagi. _Jeongmal_ _mianhaeyo_ telah membuat _oppa_ sakit, hiks..." ucapnya terbata-bata. aku mengusap-usap rambut hitamnya yang panjang itu.

"sudahlah jangan menangis, _oppa_ baik-baik saja kok. Buktinya oppa sekarang sadar." Ujarku menenangkan hatinya. Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan menyeka air matanya lalu tersenyum padaku.

"Yoon Jae, ayo pulang. Biarkan Jung Soo istirahat," ajak _eomma_ Yoon Jae tepat diambang pintu. Yoon Jae mengangguk lesu.

"_Annyeong_, oppa,"

"_Annyeong_, kau juga harus mandi. Bau," balasku menggodanya, dia langsung menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Aku tertawa.

Cup!

"Bye!" pamitnya berlari keluar dari 'penjara'ku. Aku menyentuh pipi kiriku yang sedikit basah. Mendadak panas menguar dikepalaku.

####

Kini aku terduduk lesu di ranjangku sambil menatap kosong jendela 'penjara'ku. Aku yang sekarang tidak bisa menyapa pagi di balkon lagi, hanya bisa terbaring tak berdaya di ranjang. Mengutuk kecil vonis yang semakin tak manusiawi.

Tok-tok-tok!

"Siapa?" tanyaku malas.

"Yoon Jae, _oppa_," jawab seseorang di balik pintu.

"Masuklah," perintahku. Dia membuka pintu dan memperlihatkan sebuah baki yang berisi mangkuk bubur, segelas air putih, dan botol kecil berisi ratusan kapsul yang aku benci.

Dia melangkah ragu-ragu sebelum akhirnya dia duduk disampingku. Dia menatap nanar kepadaku yang acuh tak acuh akan keberadaannya dan lebih memilih membaca buku tebal. Entah sejak kapan aku menjadi dingin kepadanya, mungkin karena ucapannya 5 bulan yang lalu. Ucapan yang tidak pernah aku suka.

Dia memintaku untuk melakukan operasi jantung. Dan kau tahu? Prosentase keberhasilannya hanya 35%! Aku takut, takut kalau aku tidak bisa membuka mataku setelah operasi itu. Tak bisa melihat senyumnya yang sehangat matahari. Tak bisa mendengar celotehannya. Aku takut.

Mungkin kalian akan mengatakan kalau aku adalah pengecut, tak apa. Aku juga mengakuinya. Tapi seandainya kalian berada di posisiku pasti akan merasakan hal yang sama. Ketakutan. Ketakutan yang tak beralasan namun selalu meracuni otakmu.

"Selalu saja melamun. Tahukah _oppa_? Aku sebal setiap kali _oppa_ melamun," ujar Yoon Jae sinis padaku. Aku tersentak lalu menoleh padanya.

"Aku tak melamun, aku sedang membaca buku," elakku. Dia mendengus kecil lalu menunduk. Tak jelas apa yang ia lakukan, tapi aku bisa melihat jelas setetes air bening jatuh ke mangkuk buburku yang berada di pangkuannya.

Kututup bukuku lalu mengangkat dagunya, ia menangis. Aku tak suka. Ibu jariku refleks menghapus aliran bening di kedua pipinya.

"_Oppa_ ben..."

"_joesonghaeyo, oppa_!"

"_Wae_..."

"Aku tau _oppa_ pasti takut dengan operasi itu, karena aku juga takut kehilangan _oppa_. Tapi aku juga tak ingin melihat _oppa_ putus asa," ungkapnya sesenggukan. Ah, kenapa mataku mendadak panas?

Hening menyelimuti atmosfer 'penjara'ku. Tak ada yang berbicara setelah dia mengungkapkan hal yang mengganjal dihatinya. Kami larut dalam tangis tanpa suara.

"Oh ya, aku sampai lupa tujuanku datang kesini. Ini sudah saatnya _oppa_ sarapan, _mian_ kalau buburnya sedikit asin," ujarnya tersenyum canggung, tangannya mulai menyendok bubur yang sudah tercampur oleh air matanya.

10 menit kemudian bubur itu sudah habis. Lantas ia menyodorkan segelas air putih dan kapsul kecil padaku. Kuterima.

"Yoon Jae," panggilku setelah menegak habis air putih. Dia menatapku lekat-lekat.

"_Ne_?" aku menghela nafas berat.

"_Oppa_ mau operasi,"

"_Jjinjja_?" tanyanya tak percaya. Aku tersenyum sembari mengangguk kecil.

"Tapi ada satu syaratnya,"

"_Mwo_?"

"Temani _oppa_ bermain di taman bermain Seoul," jawabku santai, kedua bola matanya sontak membulat.

"_Andwae, oppa_. Itu terlalu bahaya," tolaknya

"60 menit," pintaku. Ia memikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya lengkungan terbentuk di bibir kecilnya.

"_Ne_,"

####

1 juli

Kau tahu arti tanggal itu? Itu adalah tanggal dimana aku lahir, dan sepantasnya aku memilih tanggal itu untuk terlahir kembali. Ya, aku akan melakukan operasi pada tanggal itu. Namun sebelumnya Shin Yoon Jae akan memenuhi janjinya untuk menemaniku di taman bermain Seoul.

_Appa_ dan _Eomma_ku tak tahu tentang rencanaku ini, tentu saja. Sebab kalau mereka tahu pasti aku takkan bisa bertemu dengan Yoon Jae. Dan pastinya Yoon Jae dimarahi oleh _appa_ dan _eomma_nya karena menyangka dia yang mengajakku. Aku tak mau itu terjadi.

"Apa yang akan kita mainkan dulu? Roller coaster? Rifting? Bianglala?"

"Yang ringan saja _oppa_, aku takut," jawab Yoon Jae ragu. Aku langsung menariknya menuju wahana roller coaster.

"_O-oppa_, berbahaya!" peringatnya namun aku tak peduli.

"Pakai sabuk pengamanmu," perintahku dengan nada dingin. Dia sedikit tersentak lalu berusaha tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu mau _oppa_ aku turuti," jawabnya dengan nada riang. Aku mengusap-usap rambut hitamnya sembari tersenyum.

Setelah itu Yoon Jae tak menyela apapun permintaanku. Dia ikut merasakan kebahagiaan seperti apa yang kurasakan. Dan tak terasa 60 menit yang berharga telah habis.

"_Oppa_ ayo kita ke rumah sakit, pasti _ahjumma_ dan _ahjussi_ panik mencari _oppa_," ajak Yoon Jae setelah melihat jam dinding besar yang terpampang di tengah-tengah taman bermain Seoul. Aku menggeleng.

"Tapi ini sudah 60 menit _oppa_," peringatnya, aku malah menariknya menuju bianglala.

"_Oppa_!" serunya kesal. Namun aku tak peduli.

"Ssst, ini yang terakhir. _Oppa_ janji," ucapku sambil meletakkan telunjukku di depan bibirnya. Ia terdiam menurut.

Gondola kami bergerak pelan menuju puncak bianglala. Namun diantara kami tak ada yang mau membuka pembicaraan, aku lebih memilih melihat pemandangan Seoul sedangkan dia menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kau tidak suka?" tanyaku datar tanpa menoleh kearahnya.

"_A-aniy_,"

"Kau kesal pada _oppa_?"

"Euhm, sedikit," jawabnya jujur membuatku tertawa.

"Kenapa tertawa? Aku kesal kan karena _oppa_ melanggar janji oppa sendiri!" tanyanya sedikit berapi-api, aku mengusap rambutnya.

"_Mianhae_, tapi oppa benar-benar ingin merasakan bagaimana enaknya bermain bianglala,"

"Tapi kan, te.."

"Sst, _oppa_ capek," potongku meletakkan telunjukku di bibirnya lagi.

"_Oppa_ boleh tidur dipangkuanmu?" tanyaku hati-hati.

"_N-ne_," jawabnya ragu-ragu. Aku langsung meletakkan kepalaku di pangkuannya. Lantas ia mengusap-usap rambut coklatku.

"Hari ini _oppa_ senang sekali, apa kau juga senang?" tanyaku sambil memejamkan mataku yang terasa berat.

"Tentu saja," jawabnya mantap, aku tersenyum.

"Kau takkan melupakan hari ini kan?

"Takkan pernah"

"Bagus, karena _oppa_ juga takkan melupakan kenangan indah ini."

"Tapi mulai besok _oppa_ kan bisa melakukan hal-hal yang lebih menyenangkan daripada hari ini," protes Yoon Jae, aku tersenyum kecil.

"_Jjinjja_? Syukurlah kalau masih bisa."

"_Oppa_!" serunya kesal mendengar ucapanku yang terlihat putus asa.

"_Ne_, _oppa_ mengerti. _joesonghaeyo_," lalu kami terdiam kembali.

"Yoon Jae, bagaimana seandainya _oppa_ mencintaimu? Apakah kau akan menerima _oppa_?" tanyaku tiba-tiba. Dia tersentak kaget hingga menghentikan usapannya.

"Kenapa _oppa_ bertanya seperti itu?"

"Jawab saja."

"Euhm, _ne_. Aku akan menerima _oppa_ karena aku juga menyukai _oppa_," jawabnya sedikit ragu-ragu, aku tersenyum.

"_Jjinjja_?"

"Ten-tentu saja! Kalau tidak, mana mungkin aku berani mencium pipi _oppa_!" jawabnya tegas. Aku terkikik kecil sambil membayangkan wajahnya yang merah padam.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, _oppa_ jadi tenang."

#third POV

"_Oppa_," panggil Yoon Jae lirih ketika tangannya menyentuh kulit Park Jung Soo yang mendingin.

"Bolehkah aku mencium _oppa_? _Jebal_~" pintanya. Air matanya mulai mengalir.

"Aku anggap diamnya oppa adalah jawaban iya," lantas ia mendekatkan kepalanya ke kepala Jung Soo dan mengecupnya sekilas.

"Hihi, dingin _oppa_," komentar Yoon Jae terkikik pelan. Kemudian seulas senyum pahit terbentuk di bibirnya.

"Tidur yang nyenyak _oppa_," ujarnya lembut sembari mengusap rambut coklat itu untuk terakhir kalinya.

Fin

#choi ha rin cuap-cuap

Huwaaa~ fic apaan ini? Lebay sangat! Mianhaeyo readers (especially avrillia hyuenii teukii) karena bikin sad end untuk perayaan ultah leader oppadeul kita tercinta.. T~T

Tapi saya itu tak terbiasa bikin happy end dan ide lagi mampet karena banyak sampah yang gak dibuang ketempatnya (?) ditambah galau luar biasa tidak bisa bertemu dengan abang saya tercinta (plak!). =="

At last, give me your comment. Jebal~ kritik gitu biar ide bangkit mendadak di otak pentium 1 saya,, :

#choi ha rin cuap-cuap off


End file.
